


Between Classes

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothes On, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Keeping Quiet, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Quickie, Rough Sex, butt plug, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek surprises Stiles in the time between his classes, determined to leave him full and limping.Kinktober 2019 Day 5- Clothes on





	Between Classes

“Ah, shit! Do you always have to sneak up on me?” Stiles clutched at his chest as he stared at Derek’s reflection in the mirror in the boy’s bathroom. It was deserted save for the two of them as the warning bell had just rung for the next period. 

“Your reactions are half the fun,” Derek said smugly as he walked up behind Stiles before twisting the teen around and smashing their lips together roughly. 

Stiles moaned into the older man’s mouth and fists his fingers in Derek’s collar, kissing him back just as roughly. Stiles could feel his lips swelling up when their kiss broke and Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair before reaching down to grope at the teen’s ass. 

“Anyone could come in,” Stiles muttered, head spinning as Derek sucked a mark against the side of his throat, the brush of teeth making Stiles’ cock jump in his chino’s. 

“Then you’ll have to be quiet, otherwise everyone will know that you’re getting fucked like a whore in here,” Derek promised as he pulled Stiles into one of the bathroom stalls before pinning Stiles to the door.

Stiles worked at his fly, knowing Derek wasn’t the most patient when it came to quickies so the moment he got his pants and underwear down the Alpha lifted him off his feet and hooked his legs over his arms. 

“Come on sourwolf, I thought you were going to fuck me.” Stiles challenged as Derek rubbed his jean-clad crotch against his bare ass. Stiles’ cock was already leaking against his stomach where his shirt had ridden up around his chest. 

“Brat,” Derek snarled, but his eyes glinted and his lips were turning upwards in a fondness that only Stiles could see. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his skull when in a swift and quick motion Derek’s cock was out and slamming up into his boyfriend. Derek slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth to muffle his cries as Derek throbbed inside of the teen, pleased that Stiles was still wet and loose from their quick fuck in the back seat of Derek’s car before Stiles went into the school. 

Stiles may have been loose but he was still tight as hell as he clenched up around his lover. Derek pressed Stiles harder against the door, digging his fingers into Stiles’ thighs and began to thrust into the teen. 

Stiles clung the best he could to Derek, all he was able to do however was just hold on for the riding and boy was it a hard ride. Stiles was almost positive that he could feel each thrust in the back of his throat and spots invaded his vision as pleasure shot through his veins and made his body shake. 

Stiles was embarrassed as his orgasm shot through him a few moments later, his cum soaking his bare stomach as he gasped and moaned behind Derek’s hand.

“You were so desperate for my cock that you came untouched,” Derek whispered and the teen saw the way his lips curled up in a knowing smirk. 

“I’m gonna come in your tight little ass and you’re going to go back to class with my cum dripping out of your gaping hole,” Derek promised, voice taking a dark and low tone as he ground his cock deeper into Stiles’ fluttering hole. Stiles thunked his head back against the bathroom stall door as he felt Derek’s large cock throb inside of him and then a warm rush of cum flood him in a familiar way. 

Derek removed his hand and was pulled into a sloppy kiss by the teen even as Derek slowly slipped out of Stiles’ ass and lowered his shaky legs back onto the floor. 

“Clench, don’t let any slip out,” Derek warned as he tucked his spent cock back into his jeans before placing his large hands on Stiles thin hips.

“Der,” Stiles’ cheeks burned as he did as he was told, but still felt some cum slip out of him and down his thigh. Stiles gasped when he was spun around and Derek bent him over until his cheek was pressed to the grimy door of the stall. 

“I brought you a little present, now relax,” Derek said almost soothingly and Stiles automatically did what he was told to before letting out a low whine when a thick, bulbous plug was slipped into his sloppy hole, locking the rest of Derek’s cum inside of him. 

“Do you like my present?” Derek asked, voice still low as his gaze burned against Stiles’ skin as he took in the way the plug looked buried in Stiles’ hole. 

“Y-Yes, thank you,” Stiles murmured, still kind of out of it but enjoyed the fullness the plug gave him and the fact that he knew Derek would just pull it out of him after school to slip back into him and give him another load made Stiles clench up around the toy eagerly.

“I’ll see you after school Stiles,” Derek chuckled, obviously having seen the way Stiles clenched around the plug. He pulled Stiles upright by his hair and took possession of the teen’s mouth in a heated kiss and smirked at the dazed look Stiles was sporting before he opened the stall door and waltzed out like he hadn’t just been fucking Stiles senseless moments before. 

Stiles touched the base of the plug as he pulled his clothing back into their proper places and couldn’t help but smile as he limped out of the bathroom with the thoughts of being able to see Derek again within a few hours.


End file.
